


Company

by nataliefn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: A breaking and entering, see notes for more information!





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> So this pairing absolutely fascinates me, being the same age as Chandler Riggs just makes it that much better! Ive been working on a fanfic of the pairing based on the Strangers movies but I can't get myself to write it beginning to end. Seeming it has been a year since I started it, I don't think I'll ever actually finish it. But I'm pretty proud of this snippet from it!  
> Nanners, I hope you don't mind this paring!

Carl's breath fell heavy as he tried to remain conscious. Distantly the boy could hear his little sister crying, his father yelling curses, but nothing from his stepmother. It all had happened so fast, one minute they had been arguing, he'd called his father names he could never take back. Then as Carl had went to leave the house in a rage, he pulled the door open and a hard fist fell upon his temple, never even seeing the attackers face. Had that been a bag on his head?

Rolling over groggily, Carl tried to see what was happening. Rick Grimes, local sheriff, and total hard ass, was bound to a chair. Smart on the attackers part as even with out a weapon, his father could be downright lethal.

"Leave and I'll reconsider ripping you into tiny pieces."

"Oh my," the invader says with a chuckle, swinging something around that Carl couldn't make out, the only reason he could see his father was because he wasn't moving. "Bound to a chair and he still thinks he's in control. Let me let you in on a little secret, prick. You don't know shit."

Carl tried to drag himself further into the room but a sudden ringing in his head had the boy groaning, unsteadily reaching up to cover his ears. When he opened his eye, the first thing he noticed was that the man was now crouching next to him. It had been a bag! With two holes for eyes and a slit through the mouth. On top of the terror that brought, he felt extremely vulnerable, while he was on his back, his legs didn't get the memo and were turned underneath him. Trying to move away, Carl whined softly.

"Shhh, kid, there will be plenty of time for me to hear you make those noises later. Right now, I want silence from the peanut gallery." The man looked over his shoulder at Rick. "He is just too darn precious." Another throaty laugh that made Carl want to scream.

"Leave him be!"

"Why would I do that?"

Rick set him with a glare that could kill.

"Now the question is, do I start with you or one of the kiddies. Wifey looked like a lot of fun but Arat seemed very intent on her, I'm sure we will hear them soon." Slowly his head turned to track Carl's movements. "This one seems particularly yearning for me."

Carl's back had finally hit the wall, reaching around, he tried to find something to grab onto to pull himself up. Unaware that predatory eyes were watching him, brain unable to keep up with the dialogue.

"What's his name?"

"Like hell I would tell you."

His head snapped back to stare at Rick, the other man should have realized how badly he had just fucked up. Reaching over, the bag headed man grabbed Carl by his hair then proceeded to drag him over to where his father was bound. The one eyed boy had cried out, but hadn't fought much, most likely due to his injuries. "Kneel up for me boy," the older man orders, taking Carl's hands and placing either on Ricks knees. Then with out warning broke one of his fingers by pulling it all of the way back. Riding out the scream, the man placed the same hand that had done the deed on the back of Carl's neck in a mockingly comforting manor, rubbing soft circles. "Now I will ask again, don't make me break another finger. What's his name?"

"Carl," Rick snarls, "his name is Carl."

"Now was that so hard?" Carl shivered, leaning his head down to rest upon his fathers leg. "Now kid don't go and be dramatic, from the looks of you, you've had worse, but I will change that soon enough. So now that I know that you are Rick and that this is Carl, what is wifey and baby girls name?"

"Michonne and Judith."

"Respectfully?"

"Respectfully."

"Good. Good. Now I can see that this is hard for you, truly I can, so I'll help you out." Fingers slipped under the hood to pull it off and that made it so much worse. There had been a chance they'd make it out alive, but not after seeing his face. "My name is Negan." His fingers had slid into Carl's hair, tousling it but they kept running into the bandage that wrapped around his head. Rick wished to bite his hand off of his body.

All three of the men jumped as a voice sounded next to them. "You're not sticking to the plan."

"Shit Simon, you scared me straight to hell. I know, I know, but did you get a look at these two? They make it so damn hard!" Carl jumped as a bat swung past his head, in a clock like fashion.

The other man ripped off his hood. "And now I suppose I don't need this anymore."

Carl feeling rather delirious, jumped as it was thrown at them. "Don't worry kid," Negan says, crouching down next to them. "He won't touch you, he prefers to watch." The hand was so gentle that it almost scared him more than the threat of violence.


End file.
